


Premiere of The X-Files

by itstatianam



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex, premiere
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstatianam/pseuds/itstatianam
Summary: David e Gillian deixaram a premiere mais cedo do que pensavam. E porque terá sido?





	Premiere of The X-Files

Premiere de The X-FILES, 2016. 

 

**SALA PRINCIPAL**

Gillian estava-se a divertir com Annabeth Gish quando sentiu uma mão entrelaçar na sua, era David. Não se tinham largado nem um segundo, apesar de terem passado o dia juntos .

 

" _Então David, do quê que vais ter mais saudades?_ " - perguntou Annabeth, apesar de já suspeitar da resposta.

" _Ahh, do Mulder e claro, da sua parceira Dana Scully._ " - David olhou para Gillian - " _A Scully foi muito especial para o Mulder._ "

“ _Vou morrer de saudades da minha Dana Scully_ " - disse Chris Carter que passou por eles.

“ _Não vais nada. Estiveste tanto tempo sem ela, nem vais dar conta_." - respondeu Gillian que acabou por soltar uma risada.

" _Posso roubar a vossa Scully_?" - brincou David.

" _É toda tua_."

“ _Não se divirtam demasiado_ “ – Soltou Annabeth.

 

Gillian conseguia ouvir as palavras de Annabeth ecoarem na sua cabeça mas, quando ela se encontrava com David... Bom, não existia tal coisa como "haver pouca diversão", nos diversos sentidos da frase.

David levou-a para a casa de banho. Ela estava deslumbrante com aquele vestido azul mas, o que ele queria era tirar-lhe aquele vestido e ver que ela não usava nenhum sutiã.

Entraram na casa de banho. David trancou a porta, encostou-a à parede e beijou-a. Uma das suas mãos desapertava o vestido dela enquanto que a outra ajudava a despir. Gillian, por sua vez, despiu David num abrir e fechar de olhos. David começou a beijar os seios rosados de Gillian, fazendo com que a pequena lançasse pequenos gemidos.

 

" _Espero que estejas bem molhada para mim, Gillian_."

 _“ Esperei toda a noite que me viesses raptar, estava a ver que não._ “

 

Na sala onde estava a decorrer a festa ninguém dava pela falta deles, estavam todos divertidos. Uns dançavam, outros bebiam, outros tiravam selfies ou contavam histórias do que se tinha passado durante as gravações.

 

**No entanto, na casa de banho**

David pegou Gillian ao colo e sentou-a no lavatório. Começou a penetrá-la, as suas mãos estavam a segurar nela para que esta não caísse.

 

" _Eu estou-me a vir Gillian_ "

" _Não pares David, não pares._ "

 

No exato momento que Gillian se preparava para lançar um gemido, o lavatório caiu e começou a deitar água. Gillian, ficou toda molhada.

 

“ _FUCK WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED DAVID WILLIAM DUCHOVNY_ “ – disse ela irritada.

“ _Como podes ver, consigo deixar – te bem molhada_ “ – disse ele com voz de gozo.

 _Não tem piada ! Estou toda molhada, como é que eu agora vou aparecer à frente de toda a gente assim ????_ “

Gillian pegou no seu telemóvel e mandou uma mensagem a Annabeth enquanto David se ria deitado no chão como se fosse uma criança. A loira não sabia o que fazer, nunca lhe tinha acontecido nada parecido. No entanto, a mensagem não foi enviada porque não havia rede. David abraçou-a por trás.

 

“ _Fica aqui, não saias daqui que já te venho buscar_ “

“ _Onde é que vais ?_ “ – Perguntou ela.

“ _Já vais ver._ “

 

David saiu da casa de banho e, muito discretamente tentou encontrar onde estava o quadro de energia daquela sala. Quem diria que David ia fazer uma cena “ à The X-Files “ só para salvar a sua loira preferida.

Enquanto caminhava, uma mulher morena veio contra si. Era Annabeth.

 

“ _Toda a gente anda à vossa procura, onde é que se meteram ? A Gillian onde está ?_ “

“ _Na casa de banho. Toda molhada._ “

“ _Pormenores não, David. “ – disse Annabeth que revirou os olhos._

“ _Estou a falar a sério, o lavatório partiu-se e ela está toda encharcada. “_

_“ E o quê que tu estás aqui a fazer ? “_

 

David contou-lhe o plano. Queria desligar as luzes da sala e levar Gillian dali para fora para ninguém a ver naquele estado. Annabeth concordou com o plano e ajudou-o. Mandou-o para junto da sua amada enquanto ia à procurado quadro para desligar as luzes.

David voltou para junto de Gillian.

 

“ _Eu não sei o que foste fazer mas não me trouxeste nem ajuda nem um vestido nem nada !!! “_

_“ Tem calma que já vais ver “_

_“ Mas já vou ver o quê ??_ “

 

As luzes apagaram-se. David acendeu a lanterna do seu telemóvel e levou Gillian até ao seu carro, embrulhada no seu casaco. Ligou o ar quente e dirigiram-se para o hotel. Durante a viagem, Gillian adormeceu, como já teria acontecido em situações passadas.

 

**Ao chegarem ao hotel**

David tentou acordar Gillian com um piparote no seu rosto.

 

" _Gillian..."_

_"Para David, eu só quero dormir."_

_“ Mas tens de sair do carro, estás toda encharcada. Vais ficar constipada. Anda”_

_"Só se ficar no teu quarto e depois vou para o meu_ ."- Disse ela em voz baixa, abrindo um dos seus olhos para ver qual era a sua reação à sugestão que ela acabara de dar.

 

David ficou a olhá-la por uns momentos sem dizer nada, mas acabou por abanar a cabeça e soltar um pequeno sorriso.

 

" _Preciso mesmo de te começar a dizer não._ "

 

Ela sorriu de lado, tratando então de desapertar o cinto. David pegou-lhe ao colo e levou-a para dentro do quarto. Tirou-lhe o vestido que estava todo molhado e levou-a para a casa de banho. Preparou-lhe um banho quente enquanto Gillian tomava um chá para se aquecer.

 

“ _Hás de me dizer onde é que foste buscar essa ideia de apagar as luzes “_

_“ Vais dizer que não achaste romântico ? “_

_“ Talvez mas, como é que apagaste as luzes se estavas comigo ? “_

_“ Acho que deves um pequeno agradecimento à Annabeth_ “

 

Gillian riu. Meteu-se dentro da banheira e soltou um pequeno gemido de tão bom que lhe sabia aquela água quente no corpo.

 

“ _Não te vais juntar a mim ?_ “ – Perguntou ela.

“ _Não. “_

 _“ Tu é que perdes_ “

 

Gillian começou a provocar David ao passar o chuveiro pelo seu corpo, começou a tocar-se de forma a deixar David provocado. David não ligou nenhuma a isso o que fez com que Gillian saísse da banheira sem toalha, toda encharcada mais uma vez.

David puxou-a pela mão e ela caiu em cima dele.

 

“ _Que eu saiba alguém disse que ia começar a dizer-me não_ “ -  disse ela.

“ _Mas tu achas que eu te resisto?_ “ – disse David que a beijou.

 

Mais uma vez, a noite era deles. Queriam aproveitar a noite pois eram raras as vezes que conseguiam estar juntos por morarem tão longe um do outro.

 

 **Na sala da premiere,** estavam a passar o episódio de The X-Files e a pergunta que mais se fazia era, “ onde é que estão os protagonistas ? “ Esses, já estavam longe, num quarto de hotel a fazer das suas. E sobre a luz ter falhado? Ninguém soube como aconteceu. Exceto os dois. E a Annabeth.


End file.
